


Google Reads Fanfics: Where Lost Things Go

by mmcgui12sthings



Series: Google Reads Fanfics [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Neverwhere - All Media Types, Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanvids, Gen, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Fix-It, I reject your reality and substitute my own, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12sthings/pseuds/mmcgui12sthings
Summary: After the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, Fred Weasley ends up in London Below instead of becoming one of the school's resident ghosts.Fred then takes over Richard Mayhew's role in Neverwhere, wishing that the angel Islington would give him his normal life back in a more literal manner.
Series: Google Reads Fanfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633351
Collections: Hobbit4Lyfe's Prompt Meme, The Most Random Crossovers and AUs





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Lost Things Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767150) by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu). 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [The_Most_Random_Crossovers](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Most_Random_Crossovers) collection. 




	2. The Girl




End file.
